Behind the Scenes
by foxhunter45
Summary: Keitaro leads a regular life as a third Year Tokyo U student, that is till the past he buried is about to resurface and haunt him. read and find out how Keitaro was kicked out as the present moves and the past lingers in one man's heart. On Hold.
1. I moved on?

Behind the Scenes

Ch 1. I Moved on?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any anime elements that may be featured in this story.**

**AN: Just so you know Keitaro will be OOC, but bear with me on this one.**

The streets of Busy Tokyo was filled with a lot of people heading off to different directions in life, mostly to continue on with life and to live out their dreams that either became a reality or working to make their dreams a reality. For some freedom to do whatever he or she wants without restrictions is a sure fire way to say 'No one can control me' especially for one person in mind as he walked the streets heading to Tokyo University, one of the most prestigious Universities in Japan that has to offer besides Harvard U in the states.

The man is in his early twenties sporting a pair of glasses that lowered to the bridge of his nose, a blue shirt, jeans, and a pair of sandals. His appearance is that of an adventurous type as his long messy brown hair was swaying in the midst of the wind and an athletic build signifying that he worked out often and isn't too buff but chiseled in a way that attracted many woman that pass by him on a daily basis.

"Hey Keitaro when are you going to turn in that report that Professor Noriyasu had you do for him personally, I mean its seems to me that you're his favorite after getting into Tokyo three years ago." A young man in his mid twenties said as he was carrying his books while Keitaro just shrugged it off.

"No worriesTakashi, besides Seta said that he doesn't want it way too detailed considering that he and I came back from an archaeology expedition in Roanapur." Keitaro said.

"Yeah I heard that you two had a run in with a bunch of dangerous gangs and I even heard that you met up with your Cousin Rokuro, is that true."

"Yeah it's true but I don't want to fill in on the details so let's get going were going to be late!" Keitaro said as he and Takashi ran a few more blocks before arriving at the University in time to see that a lot of people were gathering for the ceremony of the incoming freshman for Tokyo U.

"Hey there's a welcoming ceremony for the freshman here wanna check that out Keitaro, I heard that there's a lot of hot babes amongst the freshman isle."

"C'mon Takashi it's bad enough that I want more attention especially for my reputation here in the University, and besides much attention means trouble in some cases."

"Alright I guess so, but you know….ahhh never mind so Keitaro, I heard you were telling me that you had several emails from a lot of girls from that incident last week." Takashi said as he and his best friend were walking the halls to get to the Archaeology class ignoring the stares of every cute female the two past that either said something nice or blushed just looking at them.

"W-what do you mean, oh your talking about the Martial arts class that Seta gave me in the track and field here last week. Yeah about that, Seta gave me such a hard time in terms of training that the t-shirt I was sporting was getting in the way so I had to remove it so I can feel the breeze." Keitaro said embaressingly remembering how that turned out to be ranging from the death threats from every guy on campus to the emails, phone calls, and the sexual harassment he dealt with up till now.

"Yeah man to think you were the casual guy with a good personality now became such a hottie last week."

"Takashi shut up, now look we have to focus alright there's nothing more worse than the amount of work we have to go throughout the day ok."

"alright alright, let's get's going."

The Two arrived at the classroom as everyone else took their seats for Seta to come in and the moment he came in was the time were his head was gushing out blood.

"Professor your head's bleeding!!" A girl said as everyone else just sweatdropped on their professor's usual entrance of coming in with his head busted open.

"Really? Wow that's a shame, well better stitch it up. So….hello everyone and I'm glad to be back after last months expedition. Well to start things off, the reports did all of you do the reports, Keitaro I know you did especially since I assigned you additional work on the discoveries we did in Roanapur." Seta said.

Everyone in the classroom began to take out their papers to turn into to Seta while Keitaro got his out and a separate stack of at least twelve pages shocking his best friend at the amount of paperwork he had done.

"Uhhhhh…Keitaro how many pages on the report did you do." Takashi asked.

"Well the one we were assigned to do was at least ten pages and the other one was a good fourteen pages, following the standard English procedures and Report findings. Why is there something wrongs?" Keitaro asked.

"no…its' not that its amazing how you were able to get everything finished in such a short amount of time not since your little immortality part."

"Yeah it's crazy though, I mean I may be dense in some parts of life but I can manage this no problem." Keitaro got up, turned in his papers, sat down and began to listen in on the lesson of the day. To him, he's never felt so much happy now that he's achieved something he can never do in life and that's to get in to Tokyo U and become successful in life and what more can he ask for anyway.

Three hours later at the Foodcourt…..

"damn….so much this and that…I'm starting to think that being a sixth year here in Tokyo U was going to be chill her but dammit why'd did this had to be so crazy." Takashi said eating an Okonomiyaki in the table while Keitaro settled for some sushi.

"You know Takashi you need to settle down and get married, I mean the last thing you'd want is to die without any kids."

"hey Keitaro don't bring that up, my love life is not to be brought into our conversation." Takashi said till he spotted a group of people he knew.

"HEY!!! Misaki, Kira, Anna, Kintaro!! over here!!! Takashi yelled as three women and one guy came. Misaki was a beautiful twenty three year old with fiery hair that reached her mid back wearing a red shirt and a white skirt carrying both her purse and a backpack. Kira was a short blond haired sophomore wearing a white spaghetti shirt and jean shorts. Anna is fourth year student with black hair, brown eyes, a low cut auburn shirt and a blue dress. Kintaro is a third year student wearing a white t-shirt blue jeans, with a guitar strapped around his back, and pair of sunglasses.

"Wussup guys, how's your days so far." Keitaro asked taking another bite of his sushi while the crew sat down around them and began to talk.

"Not much has been going bro, I mean my band's been doing pretty good thanks to the advice I got from my teacher." Kintaro said.

"Ok so far, I got hit on by a lot of guys asking me to go out with them, can you believe those chumps." Misaki said eying Keitaro and had a slight blush on her face unknowing the fact that her heart belong to someone she knew and cared for the most.

"hey c'mon being attracted ain't that bad, which reminds me I have a date tonight with Kazuki tonight." Kira said putting on some make up on.

"Kazuki, you mean that guy that tried to beat the shit out of Keitaro after he thought you were cheating on him." Takashi said sipping his drink while the conversation was going on.

"yeah but no worries he and Keitaro are on good terms ain't that right?"

"Sure sure, didn't think he was the jealous type at first I mean seriously he shouldn't go all out embarrassing himself if he knew he was going to get his ass whooped in the first place." Keitaro said as he chuckled at the memory of that moment till he was met with a playful shove to his arm by Kira.

"That wasn't funny Keitaro, after that incident out in public he was asking over and over again for the past two weeks if I was going to break up with him since you made him look like a pussy in front of a huge crowd."

"And it just so happens that I had to convince him man to man that I wasn't going out with you, shook his hands and had a great time at the festival here in Tokyo U." Keitaro said as he turned his attention to Anna the foreign exchange student from Texas.

"What about you Anna how's your day going?' He asked.

"Pretty good now that I'm at my final year as a student turning Prosecutor." Anna said confusing Takashi who had to comment of her being here.

"Hey Anna I have a question, why'd you traveled all the way out here in Japan to become a prosecutor, you got Harvard U in the states."

"Well….i've been in love with Japan ever since my father and mother were stationed there twenty years ago and since then I've been working hard to get into the University."

"Ohhhh yeah, you told us that your father was a U.S. Marine stationed on a ship when he met your mother who was a Nurse for the Navy." Keitaro said fascinated that his foreign friend could be interested in this country despite the economic turmoil the world's been enduring.

"Yep my father at the time was an officer when he first met her and from there on they fell in love."

"Must be nice though, anyway some of my other friends emailed saying that they loved the states especially Harvard saying that they prefer the states than Japan, oh well it's their lives." Takashi said… looking around area bored as usual since he already had a lot of stuff to do.

"So….guys y'all wanna hang out at the café tonight?" Takashi asked, trying to get with his friends like always every week on Fridays.

"Sorry I'm throwing a concert over at the other café tonight." Kintaro said.

"Sorry I got placed on this Friday for work at the mall." Anna said.

"I got to go out with my boyfriend tonight." Kira said.

"Sorry buddy but me and Misaki have work tonight, turns out the place is going to be packed at the restaurant with a bunch of freshman that were at the Tokyo welcoming ceremony and returning professors from the university." Keitaro said, without even noticing the blush that appeared on Misaki's face knowing that she was going to work with the former ronin once again due to the fact that though the two worked at the same restaurant they often have different shift and was rarely placed together due to the manager being on her period every day.

"awwwwwwww….that really sucks, ohhhh well." Takashi said as he got up and grabbed his things and began to head out. "Ohh well looks I'm on my own for tonight but hey I'll see y'all next week alright later!!"

"Later Takashi!!" everyone said as everyone began to get up and go their separate ways leaving Keitaro and Misaki alone on the table.

"So…..Keitaro since our shift doesn't start till five do you have something to do right now?" Misaki timidly asked.

"Nope but I'm heading to my last class for the day then go to work." Keitaro said as he looked at her. " Why what's up got something in your mind you wanna talk about." He asked as Misaki got flustered by this.

"No! it's not like that, it's just w-w-well…..errrrr I don't even know why you ask me that shit, I'm just asking that's all!!" Misaki said, though from Keitaro's POV he knew she was lying considering that she tends to act weird around him instead of the usual strict, cold, and sarcastic way. Misaki Fujimura was one of the most beautiful and desired women on campus by her looks, grace, and caring nature and the way she dresses has gotten the attention of a lot of men. If there's one thing that a lot of people didn't know about Misaki except her friends and sister was her crush on our favorite former ronin Keitaro Urashima.

"Geez Misaki calm down, anyway I'll meet you at the restaurant at four thirty so that we can get working ok, later!!" Keitaro said as he grabbed his stuff and began to head to his last class for the day. As he was walking by was bumped by a running female with brown hair wearing coke bottle glasses, a sleeveless shirt with a jean jacket and a pair of jeans dropping her books.

"OUCH… sorry about that, I was trying to get to my class on time." She said as she looked up and saw Keitaro offering his hand to her and began to blush.

"It's alright, I understand that you were in such a hurry considering how big the University is afterall." Keitaro said as he began to gather her books and from the floor and gave them to her.

"You know, for some reason you remind me of someone I used to know. Some idiot that I haven't seen for years, after what happened….anyway I'm sorry about that I must be reminding myself of the past, you know what they say never dwell in the past otherwise you can't move forward." The brown haired woman said.

"Yep, if you dwell in the past you can never move on to the future. Ohhh well I have to get to class I'm going to be late too so see ya!!" Keitaro said running before the woman ever got to ask who his name was or how did she knew him.

'_Strange for some reason and some reason he looks a lot like HIM, ohhh well what can I do about it.'_

_Two hours later………_

Keitaro had gotten off the University and was on his way back to his apartment to change over to his uniform at the Wakizashi restaurant and bar. The Apartment was a decent place complete with two bedrooms, a small kitchen enough to make homemade meals, a small living room with a two seat couch and a thirty inch HDTV from Sony.

"Damn…what a long day but the day's not done yet since tonight is going to be packed with a lot of people." Keitaro said as he undressed and got into the shower as water cascaded through his body, he had never been so much in peace for a long time since his big change ever since he buried his past and moved on. After five minutes in the shower keitaro dried himself as he wrapped a towel around his waist and looked in the mirror. The former ronin looked at how good his body had become as he looked at his how chiseled his body became with a developing six pack under way with scars proving that he went through hell and back to become ripped but not all muscle.

_'no wonder the ladies like me, I've been through a lot worse just to earn this kind of attention and I couldn't be any happier than this_.' Keitaro thought, he went to his room to change over to his work Uniform, then he headed out the door of his apartment and to the restaurant. The apartment complex that Keitaro's taking is at least a good twenty minutes away from the University so on his casual day would be that he usually took the bus line to get from his apartment to the university and his work.

Twenty minutes have passed and Keitaro has arrived at the restaurant and began to clock in after greeting his co-workers.

"Keitaro how nice of you to have arrived here, and on time too." The former Ronin turned around to see a young woman around the age of eighteen, long blue hair, green eyes and a smile that would make any person melt at that.

"Ahhh….Maya how are you today?" Keitaro asked.

"good I'm glad you came I heard from the boss that this place is about to be packed tonight, is it really true." She asked.

"yeah I heard, Freshman from Tokyo U are coming by here along with several other freshman from other universities about to show so we better do our best." Keitaro said as soon as he walked he ran into Misaki who was getting ready to begin working.

"Misaki how are you doing today." He said.

"I'm doing good thanks for asking now that were together for our shift."

"Yeah we make one good team when its comes to taking orders and managing the counter."

"Damn straight Keitaro, now let's get busy." Before they began working they heard a yell coming from the counter.

"Alright everyone bring it in!!" the manager yelled as keitaro, Misaki, and the other staff began to show up and circled around the manager. The manager is a woman around her early thirties, with iliac hair, red eyes, wearing a revealing white workshirt and a black skirt.

"Ok everyone now most of you have already heard about tonight, so I'm going to go straight through with the plan I designated some of you into pairs and your work areas I already told the cooks this so it's no surprise."

"Yeah sure we get it Natsume, so is it the usual pairings or what." Keitaro said as he was met with a punch to his face by the older woman.

"Shut up Keitaro, and don't worry it's the usual KM pairing that I know." Misaki blushed at this while Keitaro just shrugged it off. " As far as how busy the place was going to be make sure you take some time to get a breather then begin working any questions? Good now let's begin!!" Natsume yelled. Everyone had gotten to their pairings as the both Keitaro and Misaki's shift began taking orders, servicing their customers, bringing their entrees to the table and getting compliments and complains over their orders.

"You know Misaki you should lighten up a bit especially at the University you have a tendency to become too cold for your own good."

"What the hell do you mean cold, I can't be some ditzy University girl that falls for some asshole or prick that doesn't even care about what a woman thinks." Misaki said as she was writing down several orders while Keitaro was picking up the dirty plates and placing them in a container and wiping down the floor.

"Geez Misaki your never going to find a suitable boyfriend if you keep this up, I mean you're the center of attention at the University for the past three years in a row. Don't you think you should just lighten up, otherwise your going to die an old lady better yet a virgin." Keitaro laughed that is till he was met with a dirty plate thrown at his faces by the red haired beauty.

"Don't you ever tell me what to do with my life, I'll do whatever the fuck I want with my life, I don't need your permission nor do I need some assistance in finding one!!" Misaki said, but deep down inside she knew who she wanted to be with and despite her harsh attitude and stuck up demeanor.

'_I do want to settle down but it's not just any guy, it's you Keitaro-kun I just wish I had a chance to tell you how much I feel_.'

"Geez fine, no skin off my back for once In a lifetime." Keitaro said finishing up his table before taking the dishes back to the kitchen and continued working

Meanwhile………

"You know Naru-sempai I'm really glad that you made it into Tokyo University after a while now." A young woman with black hair reaching her back said looking to be at around fifteen said as a group of girls were waiting in line to get a seat at the Wakizashi restaurant.

"Ill say, hey Haruka I heard that this place is pretty good here have you been here before?" A blond woman asked.

"No Kitsune, but Seta said that this place here is pretty good plus he knows the manager here and one of the workers is the best considering that his service and is pretty nice and good looking according to him. Plus according to him Seta told the manager that the waiter is going to pay for our meals." Haruka said.

"Really, well I hope Papa's right on this one let's just hope he doesn't screw things up otherwise I'm going to be the crap out of him."

"I agree with Sara on this one I will strike him down if he does something perverted."

"Geez calm down Motoko, now's not the time to get all tense, were here to celebrate my admission into Tokyo University." Naru said as the group moved and reached the hostess.

"Table for six please." Naru said.

"Right this way ladies." The hostess said as she escorted the group to a large table and gave them their menus and left.

As the girls were looking at the menu Motoko looked around in awe at how nice the atmosphere is and how etiquette the place is, it felt relaxing to just feel this bit by bit.

"So….ladies have you thought about what you want for dinner?" Haruka asked.

"Well considering that the waiter's going to pay for this then I'll have whatever's expensive on the menu." Naru said.

"Same here!!" everyone said as Haruka sweat dropped at that, just as she was about to complain she was met by a young woman with fiery red hair.

"Hello there my name is Misaki and I'll be your waitress how may I take your order." Misaki asked.

"Wait isn't it suppose to be a guy that was going to serve us tonight?" Kitsune asked Misaki.

"Oh my partner yeah, we take orders in pairs. My partner Keitaros' probably heard that you were going to be here so he's getting ready to get serve you the meals so what can I get you." She said as the girls began taking their orders as the red haired beauty is taking them down.

"Well thank you for coming to the Wakizashi restaurant your meals will be ready in twenty minutes so please wait patiently." Misaki said as she took their menus and began to head off to the kitchen.

Meanwhile Naru and the rest of the gang were confused as to why she said that Keitaro was her partner in the first place.

"Isn't that strange, she mentioned that her partner's name is Keitaro, it couldn't be HIM now could it?" Haruka asked as the other girls went silent on this one considering that painful memories began to resurface on this moment.

"Yeah but it can't be there's several Keitaros here in Tokyo, I mean he can't possibly be here considering that he gave up on…." Naru was about to say something till Shinobu stopped her.

"Don't say Naru-sempai, please don't I can't bear it please. Can't we just enjoy our night I'm really glad you made it to Tokyo University, I really want to get in too."

"yeah I too want to attend The University." Motoko said.

"Hey Motoko didn't your practice exams come in how were they?' Naru asked.

"It's fine, I'm sure I'll be able to get in next year without any doubt in my mind whatsoever." Motoko said.

With Keitaro…..

"Keitaro the group's here, according to Misaki they seem to be waiting for you." Natsume said.

"Yeah but I can't believe your making me pay for their meals I mean what if the cost is around ten thousand yen?"

"Quit bitching Urashima, it was a request from Seta and myself on this one so shut up and get serving." Natsume said as the meals were handed on the counter as Keitaro placed them on two large trays and began to carry it with his right hand and off to the table were the group was going to be at.

'Damn you Seta, having to make me pay for these kinds of meals what the hell did I do to piss you off, or is it that you can't pay for the meals your self. Tch whatever, hopefully I'll get a big tip off this one considering my reputation along with Misaki's as being one of the best.' Normally you would need two people and a stand to help serve plates of food but considering his expertise the Urashima had no trouble whatsoever on this.

"hello there ladies enjoying the atmosphere." Keitaro said as he began to place their food right in front of them, that is till Naru saw the same person she met back at the University.

"Hey your that hottie I saw earlier here!" Naru said as she blushed at just looking at the young man as he winked back.

"Hey it's you, I'm glad you came the restaurant's a pretty good place here." He said after placing their meals and drinks Keitaro just bowed to them.

"Oh yeah I forgot er…..well anyway enjoy your meals ladies if you have any trouble please ask I'll be there right away." He said, just as he was about to leave he was stopped by Haruka.

"Hey waiter you haven't told us your…..no it can't be!!" Haruka said.

"What's wrong Haruka-san?" Shinobu asked.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry for being so rude with most of you but considering my reputation is here the Name's Urashima, Urashima Keitaro at your service ma'am." Keitaro said as the table was filled with silence, there was no way that the girls had thought to be. Their former Manager was serving them, and without even a moment Haruka was the first to speak.

"It can't be….your Keitaro!? But how and why!!" Haruka yelled.

"S-s-sempai?"

"Urashima?!"

"Whhhaaat?! The Dork's alive?!"

"Keitaro alive?!" Naru said.

"Keitaro?!"

In that moment however, Keitaro could've sworn that right in front of them was the people he didn't want to see after what happened that day. That day was one of the most hellish moments in his life and he thought he had escaped from that place, Keitaro Urashima was staring at them in shock as he felt himself being embraced by his 'Aunt', memories began to resurface as bad memories began to come into his mind. From the day that he first became Manager to the day that the incident known to him as Hell day Keitaro Urashima thought he escaped his past but you know what they say, you can never escape your past, you can only learn from it.

"Keitaro….your alive and well I never thought that you'd be here!" Naru yelled as tears began come down her face at how her former manager was alive, well, and hot in one package.

"Hey Keitaro what's going on here we've got orders…hey what's wrong?" Misaki said.

"No…..leave me alone, I left you guys for a damn good reason!!!" Keitaro yelled as he removed his aunt from her arms. "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO BACK, NO!!!! I WILL NEVER BE LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN, JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU BITCHES!!!!" Keitaro yelled as he ran from their sites and into the office away from everything, Misaki followed suit and began to comfort Keitaro to the best of her abilities.

For the girls, it would seem that time has stopped ever since the events three years ago had happened that lead to Keitaro away from their existence especially since that hell began where their attempts at Kicking Keitaro away as Manager of Hinata house wasn't their own plan to begin with. Rather…a plan that Keitaro had done behind the scenes.

**AN: Like it? well You can't blame me for Keitaro being OOC for this plus I was inspired by Yuelyn to write this so thanks Yuelyn, but anyway Keitaro thought he was leading a normal life till the Hinata House Girls began to show up. Next chapter will be the aftermath of this as questions will be answered and how Keitaro will react to this one.**

**Oh yeah This will be a KeitaroOc fic too.**

**A preview of the next chapter...**

"Keitaro you need to calm down about this."

"I can't Natsume, now with THEM and Haruka."

"I can understand the girls but why Haruka Keitaro, isn't she your Aunt I mean she's been there for you since you were little."

"You don't understand Natsume, Haruka wasn't there when I needed her the most, but no she fucking BETRAYED ME!! Me Natsume and I had no one else for this."

"Keitaro you need to get in touch with them."

"Natsume listen to me, I...MOVED....ON!!! I don't want nothing to do with them I always thought of them as Dead because of the way they treated me and now that they know where I work at and what University I go even though I had planned it a year after being the Manager there.... I can't, I'm sorry Natsume...


	2. Revelation

Behind the Scenes

Ch. 2

Revelation

**I do not own Love Hina or any of the elements that Ken Akamatsu owns alright... enjoy.**

The past is something no one can dwell on, whether he or she was physically or mentally hurt the one thing we can do is learn from our past Mistakes, but no one said that you can shut away the people that has done wrong to them. For Keitaro Urashima, seeing the girls for the first time in three years wasn't something he'd expected especially after all the pain they've caused him four years ago.

Right now Keitaro was beyond pissed and petrified that he saw the girls and isn't too happy about this after so long.

"Keitaro, Keitaro It's me Misaki are you alright?" She asked her fellow co-worker who was in distress at what he was seeing right now.

"Leave me alone Misaki, I just want to be alone."

"C'mon Keitaro don't be such an ass the least you can do is tell me who were those women at the table."

"It's a pretty long story Misaki to tell you." He said as he stared into her eyes. "Why the hell do you care anyway, I mean this is unlike you to actually care about someone's problems." He said till he was met with a slap into the face by the red haired beauty.

"How dare you Keitaro, you're my best friend and someone I care about. Don't you shut me out of this we've been close in a weird way and I want to know what's up ok." Misaki said as she looked at Keitaro longingly into his eyes. At that moment Keitaro knew that Misaki's attutde and why she had to be cold and harsh to people in life, it was because she was saving herself for Keitaro and she couldn't have asked it from anyone else.

"Misaki….look can you do me a favor and keep the girls busy while I go and talk to Natsume, it seems to me that besides Seta she owes me an explanation to this." Keitaro said as he got up and just as he was about to exit the room he felt Misaki's arms wrapped around his waists as he felt something what almost felt like two large pillows pressed against his back.

"Alright Keitaro but please, control yourself when you talk ok. I'm starting to get worried about you and it scares me to know that your in pain ok, I beg of you please don't go out of control I know your not one to dwell in the past but promise me this Keitaro-kun." Misaki said as she let go of the man she had a crush on for three years who's about confront the reasons behind this and why this is happening to him again after three years of being away from the Hinata house.

Keitaro entered the manager's room to find Natsume working on several stuff involving the restaurant's budget and projects papers for the restaurant's future.

"We need to talk Natsume, right here, right now!" Keitaro Yelled, The iliac woman looked up and stared at the young man with an expression that say "so you want answers find I'll give it to you." Look.

"Hmmmmm…… from the looks of things I guess your reaction wasn't very pleasant isn't Keitaro." She said.

"Cut the bullshit Natsume, I know you and Seta told me that I was going to service a group of his so called friends but not **THEM** especially since they already ruined my life three years ago." Keitaro seethed. Natsume sighed at this, she knew this was coming and she was well prepared to give her subordinate something that'll piss him off in the long run.

"Guess the cats out of the bag then, oh well the truth is… is that Seta put in a request to have you serve the girls of Hinata house." Natsume said.

"Is that it, I mean there has to be a reason for serving them!"

"Right you see Seta explained to me that Haruka called him a week ago to ask about Keitaro and his wearabouts."

"And……."

"Well it seems to me that Seta sold you out and told Haruka that you were here In Tokyo, so…Seta called me and wanted me to arrange some type of get together with you and surprise you."

"Hmph! Well Seta did a pretty damn good job in surprising me, hell I was soooooo happy to finally see them again. Come on Natsume there was a reason why I lied to you in the first place when I first applied for employment here, I had to talk to the Government about this just in case considering my reputation needs to be kept a secret, at least from the girls though."

"Wait a second, the Japanese Government had a part in this?" Natsume asked surprised that Keitaro had some kind of connection in relation with the Japanese government.

"Yes, a third of the Government's research's budget goes to the archaeology expeditions that the Archaeology team goes on in competition with other major Universities expedition's especially in the United states and U.N.. Since you were an acquaintance with Haruka I had Seta pull some strings with some buddies that work within the department. Any way why did Haruka wanted to get in touch with me, C'mon Natsume didn't she give Seta a reason why or what as to why she wants me seen once again."

Once again, Natsume sighed at this, he was too busy with enjoying his life that Keitaro neglected to know what went on with just how much one can do for redemption.

"Seta was reluctant at first considering that you have been spending a lot of time with him and felt the need to say yes. Seta then had Haruka played the role of the 'family in desperate need to find a blood relative dear to her', then he filled in every detail of what you've been up for the past three years after the incident that happen according to Seta."

Keitaro couldn't believe it, the man he looked up to as both a surrogate older brother, mentor and partner on their crazy expeditions especially one of the most recent ones form Roanapur of all places. Now his life he'd been having for him the past threes years was about to come into shambles all thanks to him, the former Ronin thought he could trust Seta with keeping his life hidden away from the girls but now after three years he feared that he would once again be brought back to Hinata house and become the one person he hated himself and that was the clumsy shell of his former self had gotten out three years ago.

"I don't believe this…. I don't believe it….. I DON"T FUCKING BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!" Keitaro yelled as he punched the hard wall nearly breaking his knuckles as blood began trickling down his palm.

"Keitaro you need to calm down about this."

"I can't Natsume, now with THEM and Haruka!!!"

"I can understand the girls but why Haruka Keitaro, isn't she your Aunt I mean she's been there for you since you were little."

"You don't understand Natsume, Haruka wasn't there when I needed her the most, but no she fucking BETRAYED ME!! Me Natsume and I had no one else for this."

"Keitaro you need to get in touch with them."

"Natsume listen to me, I...MOVED....ON!!! I don't want nothing to do with them I always thought of them as Dead because of the way they treated me and now that they know where I work at and what University I go even though I had planned it a year after being the Manager there.... I can't, I'm sorry Natsume..."

The manager saw how much pain he was releasing, after all she couldn't help but feel bad considering the hell he went through to change and escape his former self.

"Keitaro listen to me, Haruka is waiting for you along with the rest of the girls and so is Misaki." She said as the former Ronin looked at Natsume with grief. "The reason why Seta gave Haruka detailed information about you was because the girls miss you keitaro, they really do. It took three years to finally realize the pain they went through to know that what's missing in their lives is you, they really want to see you again once more Keitaro and from what Seta said that's why he did it without you noticing it. Seta told me that you've forgotten a lot about the girls and Haruka during the two years that you've been working here at Wakizashi and the three years as a Tokyo U student, you need to give them a chance Keitaro, people have a chance at redemption and you need to give them that chance."

For Keitaro it took around five minutes to have all the knowledge suck into his mind about this, to think that life was going good was now going slightly downhill but was prevented from going downhill thanks to Misaki who's starting to show her feelings for him and couldn't have it any other way.

"Fine, I'll go and talk to them ok." Keitaro said as he exited the manager's room. "Oh by the way Natsume I deposited at least thirty thousand yen just in case they went overboard on the orders." He said. The former Ronin got to the dining hall were he was going to continue working till he was met by Misaki.

"Hey Keitaro, look I talked to your Aunt Haruka, she told me that they're finished and I handed them the bill. They're waiting for you right now in the wait area." Misaki said.

"Thanks Misaki I appreciate it but what about you, you can't handle this alone now." Keitaro said worried about his friend.

"Sure I can and don't forget who your talking mister besides your going to owe me for this."

"Really and what would that be."

"A date and I want you to ask me out when our shift's over kay?"

"heh don't worry your going to get your date… but for now that'll wait ok, well see ya I have to go and confront my demons." He said and as he was about to leave he felt his cheek being kissed by the fiery red head.

"Please Keitaro, do it for me ok?" Misaki said as he nodded and began to head towards the lobby area to meet up with the girls.

As he got there he saw Aunt Haruka standing around waiting for his nephew along with Naru, Motoko, Kitsune, Sara, and Shinobu

"Keitaro, I'm glad you came it's been so long since I've seen you before, you really filled out during those" Haruka was cut off by her Nephew who had this fiery look filled with hatred.

"Cut the crap Haruka, let's just get straight to the point here."

"How dare you Urashima, you lecherous pervert show some respect when you talk to Haruka like that!" Motoko yelled.

"Wow and here I thought you would change Motoko, I'm disappointed, though I couldn't blame you because Haruka here that you would have to meet me in first place." Keitaro said.

"Wait what do you mean Hon, I mean I thought Naru chose this place because it was so dang popular here." Kitsune thought, much Haruka's dismay who was dumbstruck by Kitsune's own little theory.

"Actually Kitsune, it was Haruka's suggestion in the first place I thought about eating at a different restaurant but Haruka chose this one because Seta recommended that the place was good quality." Naru said, she turned her attention to Keitaro and stared longingly at him. The brown haired beauty has never felt so glad and happy to see her Keitaro back in such a long time due to the mistakes she made three years ago.

"Sempai…I'm glad your ok but is this mean your…"

"I'm sorry Shinobu but I'm not going back never."

"But dork you have to stay things get boring around here if your not around." Sara said.

"And what pretend all this never happened and go back to the way I was. Listen here Sara I don't give a rats ass if your Seta's daughter but I never wanted to go back there. NOT ONCE, I can't be the way I am but no thanks to Haruka the situation here isn't going to change!" Keitaro yelled.

"What do you mean Keitaro? Keitaro I've missed you for so much, I regret so much about what happened that day three years ago that I end regretting what I've done and how much I wanted to prevent this from happening." Haruka said, in desperation to convince her nephew that she actually tried to help him when he really needed her the most.

but that was all in the past and Keitaro was furious at hearing all the lies his aunt have said.

"Bullshit Haruka!!" He said as he walked to the entrance and looked back on the group. "That's fucking bullshit, you were the only one that could've been there for me but no, you side with THEM I never want to see you and the girls ever again. That day three years ago I never wanted to relive it especially since the plans had turned the tide against me but you know what I'm glad you viewed my last message on that tape. You made the biggest Mistake Haruka and so did you Naru, Shinobu, Kitsune, Motoko, Sara, get away from my life I want nothing to do with you EVER again!" Keitaro yelled as he left the scene leaving the girls with tears in their eyes. there was no mistaking it that their pain was nothing compared to what their former manager had endured considering that THEY were the reason for his painful departure three years ago.

"Haruka-san, did we really hurt him, did we really took it too far in this, I feel bad knowing that we've committed so much pain and suffering to Keitaro-kun." Naru said, as she and the other girls agree with the brown haired beauty just seeing the pain that Keitaro had shown them.

"We did but we weren't alone on this one."

"What do you mean Haruka, I'm starting to regret ever laying my hands on Urashima for this one I feel like I owe him my body for this one." Motoko said, knowing that she disgraced not only her family's name, but also disgraced the fact that her pride has caused alot of immense pain for the former manager.

"What I meant was that despite the fact that we've caused so much pain, he wanted to be free from this pain inspite of making you girls happy at the cost of his own."

"Free….you mean to say that...."

"Your right Kitsune, remember that tape we saw when he left you girls." Haruka asked everyone agreed in shock remember back when Keitaro had explained his dilemma in tape.

"No way….. I have to talk to Keitaro about this how could he do this to himself and play this role behind our backs!" Naru said. though she was sad at her actions that led to her former flame being so distant but also mad that Keitaro was able to pull such a stunt that no one could've predicted.

"I don't think you can do that Naru, we didn't think he had a lot of connections to this but one things for sure if we can't get him back then we need to regain his trust."

"How are we going to do that Haruka-san." Shinobu asked.

" Leave that to me." Haruka said pulling out her cellphone and began to dial Seta's phone number for some interesting news at this.

"Seta it's me…yeah he took it hard…no I don't think he wants to talk to us after tonight…yes…ok Seta but you owe me for this…Tomorrow at six in the evening ok got it bye."

"What did Seta say Haruka-san." Shinobu asked.

"I'm going to meet with Keitaro alone tomorrow and talk to him I can't let things be like this between us and him girls were going to set things straight with him."

"What if he doesn't talk with you Haruka-san." Naru asked.

"Don't worry Naru, were going to get him back the damage may have been done but I want to be close to my nephew once more, more than likely Naru were asking for forgiveness from Keitaro and Redemption that's all."

* * *

At keitaro's place…

"Dammit why did this day had to turn out like this!! What the hell did I do to deserve this, please someone, anyone tell me why. Why can't those girls leave me alone I was having such a smooth life without having to dwell in the past, why me…." Keitaro said as he headed towards his room to sleep and in that moment the one thing he wanted more than life was to be at peace, despite his encounter with The Hinata House girls.

"_Keitaro you pervert!!!!"_

"_Wahhhhhhh!!!!!"_

"_Die you vile perverted Male!!!!"_

"_Ohhhhhhh yes!!!!! Faster Shinji!!!!"_

"_Naru how could you, after what we went through."_

"_Why in the hell would I be in love with a perverted useless Ronin like you, get through your thick head Keitaro that your never going to win my love no matter what!!"_

"_GAHHHHHHH!!!!"_

"_That's right cry, beg for mercy, because your nothing more than a heartless pervert and **MY BITCH**!!!!"_

"_Sempai why are you doing this?"_

"_I'm sorry Keitaro but the police should be on their way, you've gone too far on this."_

"_But you said I should take charge and step up my duties as Manager Haruka."_

_Slap!!!!  
_

"_Nephew your nothing more than a nuisance I don't even know why Granny Hina even let you become Manager in the first place."_

"_AUGHHHHHHHH!!!"_

_  
"I don't believe it, Haruka of all people why you......"_

"_You just sold your soul to the devil Keitaro, any last words."_

"_Urashima stop this you're going to kill yourself over this!!!"_

"_I can't believe this is happening, no!!!"_

_"Gahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!_

Keitaro woke up sweaty after sleeping for at least eight hours, what disturbed the former Ronin the most was the dreams was when those days of hell began for him along with his own little role in that hell. Of course Keitaro would never admit in public but that day he knew exactly what's going to happen the moment his _'Promise Girl'_ betrayed him along with his Aunt and Granny Hina and it was all going into motion when Naru slept with some guy he didn't know.

'_Today's Saturday, guess I better head down to Tokyo U and see what's up plus I have to call Misaki and find out if she's ok_.'

Taking less than ten minutes Keitaro got ready and began to head down the bus station and board it there and as soon as he began to sit down, he felt a hand touch his shoulder as he looked up and saw the woman he despised the most: Naru Narusegawa who happens to have taken the same bus to get to Tokyo U.

"Hi Keitaro….guess your still mad about what hap-" Naru was cut off by the former ronin who looked at her like he doesn't want to talk about the events that played out last night.

"I don't want to talk about it Narusegawa, there's not a damn thing you can do that'll make me change my mind about this."

"Please Keitaro understand that I'm sorry for what's happened that day three years ago."

"Bitch please, how am I suppose to believe you actually change, how do I know that your boyfriend gave you a script to follow so that you can play the role of the 'woman longing for the man he gave attention to the most." Keitaro said leaving Naru stunned that he could think about something her old self would think three years ago.

"But Keitaro that's all in the past."

"That's all in the past bullshit, I learned from my mistakes three years ago and I buried it through all the pain, suffering, and a near death experience during my three years here in Tokyo U and going on expeditions around the globe with Seta. I have the perfect life here Narusegawa and I don't need you to interfere with my life and if you do I'll file a restraining order on you." Keitaro said as the former childhood couple got off and headed towards the lobby area of Tokyo U.

"Keitaro, why can't you let go, your never going to move on if you keep up like this. Plus last night I found out a lot of information about you from Seta."

"Because I know what's like Narusegawa to be free, at first I thought I wouldn't survive and would end up asking for forgiveness for all the shit that I had **NOTHING** to do with."

"Cut the bullshit Keitaro, that's not what you said on that tape."

"Oh yeah, the tape that I left on that day, please tell me that you enjoyed every single bit of it." Keitaro said sarcastingly.

"I was but…. You see-"

"Keitaro over here!"

The former Ronin turned and saw his group running over there as Misaki jumped at Keitaro and hugged him. The former Ronin hugged her in returned as Kintaro, Takashi, Anna and Kira were coming to the three. Naru for some reason felt a jolt of pain coursing through her heart the moment she saw her former love embrace another woman she knows considering the reputation she had for being both popular and an ice queen.

"Hey what's up Keitaro how's work last and who is this fine looking specimen next to you, is she your cousin or what?" Takashi asked that is till he was shoved by Anna for being such a flirt.

"Takashi it's rude for you to say that in front of a freshman here in Tokyo U." Anna said before turning her attention to Naru. "The names Anna walker, I'm a foreign exchange student from the states studying here in japan welcome to Tokyo University." She said as she shook Naru's hand which to her delight shook it with satisfaction.

"The name's Kintaro baby, how ya doin?" he said.

"My Name's Kira it's really nice to meet someone who knows Keitaro pretty well." She said as she shook the freshman's hand.

"So…..have you guys decided on what were going to do today, because I know Seta wanted us to help examine the artifacts that he and I along with the advanced expedition team that we dug up in Roanapur." Keitaro said.

"Well according to him he's probably off being ditzy, hell I just called him a couple a minutes ago saying that he's over at Haruka's café for some cappuccino." Takashi said as he examined some of the photographs that he got from one of the expedition teams.

"I don't get Professor Seta, he always the one to go to a decent café like Café Hinata, I mean why can he go to the one we always go to."

"Your talking about Maya's coffee house that we usually go to every Friday, is that what your trying to say Misaki."

"Yeah, but I mean it's not as if he likes to flirt with the owner there." Just as Misaki was about to continue talking giving her two cents on this Keitaro intervened on their conversation about Seta.

"Café Hinata is operated none other than my Aunt Haruka Urashima, Seta's partner and former lover back in eight years ago." Keitaro said, shocking most of his friends at his little history with his relatives.

"Wait you have an Aunt Keitaro, you told me she died in a car accident."

"Keitaro what did you tell your friends about Haruka-san!" Naru asked, pissed that Keitaro lied to his friends about his aunt being killed in a car accident that was bullshit to her much less knowing that Keitaro would go far as to lie about this.

"Naru don't you have classes to attend to." Keitaro said, looking the time Naru had immediately ran to the building to get started leaving the group confused by this and his little history with the brown haired woman.

"So…..you were saying Keitaro, Why did you lie that your Aunt was dead?" Takashi asked his best friend as the Former Manager gave the group a glare that says _"I wanted to get away from the past and them that's all."_

"My Aunt is still alive, the only reason I lied was to get away from her." Keitaro said.

"_Seta can you promise that you'll never tell Haruka or any of the girls that I'm still alive and attending Tokyo University."_

"_Why do you say that Keitaro?" He asked as the pair continued their work in South America on a expedition in Mozambique._

"_I want a chance to change myself, to be truly free from my broken shell, Most likely they already got the message back in Japan so there's no point in explaining my reasoning for this."_

"_You do realize that in the future your past will come to haunt you Keitaro, you may learn from your mistakes but the girls will realize their mistakes and come back to understanding what you sacrificed so much for them."_

"_I don't care, this is my path that I''m willing to take, I won't associate with any places that have to do with the girls trust me I know them and Haruka to well to know."_

"_Well alright Keitaro if you say so, and yes I promise I will make sure that they won't know about this. I mean remember this Keitaro they will find out and trust me when they find you they're going to show you the love they had been wanting to give to you that was already lost."_

"_Whatever…let's get working."_

"Keitaro, Keitaro, hey Keitaro!!"

The former manager went back to the real world as remembered only to be shaken by Takashi after daydreaming about his past and his adventures.

"You alright Keitaro, you were spacing out on us, did you even listen in on our conversation." Takashi said worried about his friend's out of the line behavior.

"errrrr, kinda what were you saying?" Keitaro asked as everyone sweatdropped at his antic.

"Well were saying that we're going to go and clean up the artifacts we found from Roanapur in two hours right after the meeting that Seta's going to have in ten minutes."

"That's good because I'm going to have a personal chat with Seta about this."

"Keitaro don't tell me your going to ask about the incident last night at work now aren't you?" Misaki asked.

"I'm afraid so Misaki, though I hate to do this but Seta broke my promise on this despite the fact that he and I are on very good terms with each other ever since I met him four years ago." Keitaro said, though Misaki had to admit it, she wanted to be involved in this as much as possible if she was win his love in spite of her reputation that she was going to betray and show the guys that were eying her that she was taken.

"Alright, but please don't do anything rash, you know I care about you."

"Geez you don't have to remind me already since I'm finally starting to see the light in you, now c'mon we have to get going."

The couple went inside with their friends for the meeting that the Expedition team was going to have on some recent discoveries and other projects that were going to come in the future.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Urashima House……

Haruka, Motoko, Sara, Shinobu, Su, and Mutsume were having a meeting in the living room, due to last night no one could've predicted that their former manager was still here, a changed man. Motoko couldn't believe it too, considering that she had come to accept the fact that the biggest part in her life, who was missing for the past three years, is still here in Tokyo. Normally she'd recognized his aura whenever he'd go out or is busy but now she couldn't even sense him after all these years.

"I know why were all gathered here today, were here to talk to about Keitaro."

"I know but I can't believe it, he's still alive and a lot happy than before." Sara said thinking a lot about the dork. "It's hard to believe the dork is doing well, but what I don't get was why hasn't he gotten in touch with us these past three years."

"Ara I just wish that Kei-kun can see the changes that most of have made in spite of all this pain we went through."

"You know Mutsume I wish too but you have to understand the way he reacted towards us, we've caused him a lot of pain and suffering in fact I know I did too when I wasn't there to support him during his first year here as manager."

"I know but for three years I always believed that we did a lot better without him around but now." Kitsune looked at the place along with her fellow tenants. " thinking back now this place has shined a lot with Keitaro around and without him being here that flame died and everything went into total depression for so long."

" I agree with you on that Kitsune, I miss big brother I miss him so much I wish he would come back to us I feel lonely without him around." Su said still clinging on to Motoko who just patted her head at this.

"What can we do Haruka, even if Urashima's attending Tokyo University the only person who can get in touch with him is Naru."

"Your forgetting one thing Motoko, usually Seta comes by here every often since he likes to flirt with me and talk a lot about his expeditions and dumb crazy adventures." Haruka said pulling out a cigarette.

"If that's the case then why hasn't papa talked with you about the dor during the past three years, did something come up or what?" Sara asked.

"No he hasn't told me anything about Keitaro till about a week ago when I felt that you girls were going down the road of depression. I felt that you needed the energy that Keitaro had given all of you along with the sacrafices he's made so I decided to contact Seta to see if Keitaro's contacted him and to my surprise he has and has always been his Expedition partner and head of the Expedition team's supply and artifact resources. From there Seta filled me in on the details and how were going to meet him once more since that day that happened three years." This placed all the girls in shock, Keitaro was alive and well and what's worse was that Seta had kept everything a secret in spite of all the times he's visited Hinata house for some fun, Summer trips, and wild adventures across Tokyo. For Sara however, she was pissed like hell knowing that her papa had gone on alot of adventures with Keitaro being his partner instead of her.

"Haruka-san will we see sempai again, I miss having him around since I've lost a lot of motivation to pursue future goals."

"We will, and hopefully I'll be able to do something to get in touch with him again." Haruka said as she left and headed to Café to get ready for her little chat with Seta.

"_Aunt Haruka can you help me here, I'm in a real snag." _

_SLAP!!!!  
_

"_HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO BEAT IT OUT OF YOU NOT TO CALL ME AUNT!!! IT'S HARUKA H-A-R-U-K-A!!!"_

"_I'm sorry Haruka but I need help with arranging the papers here at the manager's room, Granny Hina knows how and most likely you might now."_

"_I can't Keitaro I'm not the manager, plus you're a man here you know how to handle this kind of stuff."_

"_But Haruka!"_

"_NO BUTS!!"_

"_KEITARO YOU PERVERT DIE!!!!!"_

The memories of her neglecting to help her Nephew continue to haunt her for the past three years, despite her strong heart and iron will there's always a limit as to how much a person means to you inside one's heart. Ever since Seta told her that her nephew had been doing fine and has moved on she was surprised, surprised by the fact that her nephew had changed a lot more than she thought she would anticipate at the moment.

'_Keitaro……I'm sorry, I've been sorry for so long ever since you left.'_

* * *

In the afternoon…….

"Dammit why did Seta make us clean most of the artifacts on a beautiful Saturday afternoon!" Takashi complained as he and the rest of the group were in the shop cleaning artifacts and registering the artifact by picture in case any of them were to '_Disappear'_

"Quit bitching Takashi, Seta-san wanted every little dirt off these beauties and we can't have them looking dirty while we take them to the museum so the staff can examine them here in Japan and in Los Angeles California in the states within a few weeks." Keitaro said.

"That's easy for you to say, I mean you're traveling with Seta around the globe in search of new artifacts and discoveries must be pretty nice, I bet you've had it easy on ya!"

"Hey shut up Takashi, look at Keitaro and all his hard work he'd been since he was Seta's partner. All the stuff you hear from him about getting shot at, booby traps, and other dangerous stuff is something that none of us will ever get to do besides accompany them on expeditions and just plain old digging." Misaki said.

"Ohhhhhh I see having the hots for Keitaro don't ya Misaki."

"W-what are you talking about Kira?" Misaki said as she blushed at Kira's teasing, much to the guy's amusement considering that Keitaro had no shame considering how close he is to Misaki inspite of being a considered desired by alot of women in Tokyo U.

"Don't lie it's obvious that you and Keitaro are the unofficial couple of Tokyo University. Besides Keitaro's tied with Seta on the top ten most desired men in Tokyo U by the females of this great University." Kira said.

"C'mon now don't be shy Misaki, I mean today everyone saw your infatuation with Keitaro especially since a lot of the guys here were either crying, envious and or jealous that you chose him instead of the other assholes around Tokyo U." Anna said as Keitaro and Misaki blushed at this while the Red haired beauty was twiddling her fingers at what her blond friend was saying.

"Well anyway I'm almost done, so I better head out today and just relax, I'm tired anyway." The Former Ronin said as he gathered his things to leave the classroom for whatever plans he had.

"Hey Keitaro you talked with Seta today, what did he say to you…or rather what did you talk about with him." Takashi said. Keitaro stopped at this, his friends knew about his little talk with Seta and unfortunately it wasn't pleasant.

"Don't worry about it Takashi, anyway I'll see ya guys on Monday, Misaki I'll see you on Monday, sorry about the date but I'll make it up to you I promise ok?" The former manager said as he kissed Misaki on her cheeks and began to head out bringing out questions on their best friend's latest behavior.

"Hey Misaki has Keitaro always been like that before we met him or what?" Anna asked.

"Not that I know of, in fact he's been acting weird ever since those people from his past showed up last night."

"Really, who?" Takashi asked curious as to what kind of Skeletons he had in his best friend's closet.

"none of our business!" Misaki yelled, though deep inside she felt concerned for Keitaro and from the looks of things he really needed help.

'_Keitaro, why won't you come forward with me about this.' Misaki said wondering what he could possibly be thinking at the moment._

* * *

Two hours later……..

Keitaro Urashima had ran several miles around Hina city, usually it's routine for the young University student to start P.T. every weekend or at least a time to explore the city and see new people considering that he always considered Hinata house a prison and Asylum for the insane. As he was running around the city of Hinata he saw some familiar people that he was aquainted with along the way mostly people he'd met as he was exploring Hina city during his first year at Tokyo U. other people he was his best friends Haitani and Shirai, both guys who he hasn't seen in over three years.

"k-k-keitaro is that you?!" Haitani said in shock.

"Yep Keitaro Urashima in the flesh!" Keitaro said with pride

"Holy cow Keitaro since when did you become such a babe magnet?" Shirai asked jealous at the new Keitaro he was seeing.

"Well you know, ever since I got accepted into Tokyo U I felt like I wanted a change in who I was and where my life was going to go especially since I'm studying to become an Archaeology major."

"Yeah I can tell, you worked up a tan, worked out, developed that confidence, and even became more adventurous about you!" Haitani said, shaking knowing that their best friend became a man and was the eye candy for every hot female in Hina City. "I'm fucking jealous of you bro, why is it that you can get chicks while me and Shirai here can't?!!"

"Oh well…the only thing you need to do is look at yourself and what you did wrong then work it. Sorry but I have to go now!"

"Hey wait what about Naru and the rest of the girls at Hinata House, aren't you suppose to be the manager over there what happened?" Shirai asked, only to met by a cynical looking Keitaro.

"Hinata house? Naru? Girls? I don't know what you're talking about Shirai but apparently I haven't heard about them nor have I heard about Hinata house. So if you'll excuse me I need to finish my run."

Despite the changes he made Keitaro had come out with some consequences of his past still lingering about even after three years he couldn't get over them. No matter what he did or how much pain he endured where ever he went and what he saw was merely a reminder of how much of a bad past he had with Hinata house.

The former Manager arrived at his apartment building and as soon as he was about to enter he noticed something odd, somehow he felt like he was being watched or rather another presence has entered his room and was attempting to steal something from his room. Naturally due to the Urashima style of having high senses and detecting anyone within his area Keitaro would easily take out the intruder but something was different, something that wasn't hostile or life threatening.

As soon as he entered his room he saw a woman around here early thirties looking at what appears to be pictures of Keitaro along with his best friends Takashi, Misaki, Kira and Anna. More specifically this woman was looking at the picture of him and Misaki at the beach having fun.

"You know Keitaro I'm quite happy yet I'm sad since you left us three years ago better yet since we drove you away from Hinata house because of our selfish actions." Haruka sadly said.

"Cut the crap Haruka, how did you get access to my room and who sent you!" Keitaro Seethed.

"Well I'm surprised Keitaro-kun, your unaware that the manager of this apartment is none other than my acquaintance from my years in college." Haruka said smiling at her nephew, who in return wasn't happy at all considering that he was lied to and didn't know that a lot of people knew Haruka in Hina city.

"Dammit Haruka what the hell do you want from me?!"

"We want you back Keitaro, that's all."

"That all?! First I was having the time of my life with new friends, new personality, and a future with someone I care then the next thing I knew is that you and the rest of those bitches came back from my past haunting me. Why are you doing this Haruka?!" Keitaro yelled.

For the most part Haruka's never been scared in her life to see her nephew change in a whole different way. She always considered him to be the shy, caring, and kind person most women would see but never had the chance to go out with them. After more than three years however, the person she's staring at right now isn't the same boy Keitaro was back then but…rather a man. Keitaro became the man Haruka never expect him to be and a completely different person ever the events at Hinata house played out years ago and it was for the better in her case.

"Keitaro…."

"Please Haruka, I'm not the same person you knew three years ago. You and the rest of the girls done so much damage to me that I had to change and become nothing more than a stranger to you and that's all I'll ever be."

"Keitaro can't we just talk about this?!"

"There's nothing to talk about, now get the hell out of here before I call the police for breaking into my room!" The former Ronin Yelled.

Haruka left Keitaro's apartment room leaving Keitaro alone as he began to head over the shower and wash away all the pain both physically and mentally. As the chain smoker Urashima left the apartment complex she reached in her pockets to find a note that she didn't know was with her.

**Maya's Café next Saturday come alone, Misaki and I will be waiting for you then we'll talk. Why Misaki, I'm in love with her.**

How and why Keitaro was able to slip past her guard was a complete mystery to her but it didn't matter to her. All she knew was that there was still hope that she can contact Keitaro and find out what's been up and eventually find but the older Urashima would have to be careful on her choice of words otherwise she'd lose her nephew…forever.

* * *

Meanwhile…..

Keitaro layed on his bed with a picture of him and Misaki together at the beach with himself being wrapped around Misaki's arms as her breasts pressed on to his Muscular body. Whatever's going to happen come next Saturday was going to be something that the former manager would have to deal with considering that Haruka would probably bring the girls or have some kind of listening device. Little did he knew had Keitaro looked at the window next to him he could've sworn he saw a woman with black cat on top of her shoulders staring at him with lust in her eyes considering that her body's developed since she last saw him and hell she wasn't the only one as she blushed at seeing him with no shirt on.

"Onii-chan......I'm always with you......."

**AN: Damn....sorry for the long wait, as far as I know it's taking a while for me to get back in gear after alot stuff I went through. Anyway Next chapter will be interesting but I can't say when. for the pairings however.....this may turn out to be a Harem fic but that won't be for a long time, for now it's going to be a KeitaroOC pairing. Why a Harem pairing hell if I know but that may change soon.**


	3. Reminescence

Behind The Scenes

Ch.3

Reminiscence

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Love Hina nor the characters. end of story.**

**AN: Hate to break it to ya but this is going to be one long chapter mainly most of that has to do with the title of looking back at the good times....enjoy**

"E_rrrrrr hi, my name's Keitaro Urashima and I'm glad were able to be in the same class together."_

"_Yeah whatever, the name's Misaki Fujimura…so I guess we'll be classmates from here on out." Misaki said. 'What a loser…'_

"_Yeah I'll be looking forward to being a classmate with you heheheh…." Keitaro said nervously._

"_Why can't you leave me alone Keitaro, I told you that it's none of your business so stay the fuck away from my life."_

"_But Misaki you have to understand me."_

"_Why should I you're a real pain in the ass and I know that dating you ain't worth shit to my life. For one thing your unpopular, two you have no confidence and number three you're a real pervert and I can see that in front of my eyes."_

"_Keitaro please you have to understand that I'm sorry."_

"_Misaki…..let's just keep this a secret ok."_

"_Keitaro please I love you!!!!!!!"_

Misaki Fujimura woke up sweating throughout her entire body as she awoke in the middle of the night panting heavily on that dream she had. The red haired beauty removed her blanket as she revealed her naked body as the full moon cascaded light on her. Normally she wouldn't even think about sleeping naked especially since she lives in an apartment complex a few miles away from where Keitaro is staying at, but things have changed and everyone in this story knows why.

That dream she had was nothing more than bits and pieces of her past when she first met Keitaro three years ago. Most of them ranging from when they first met, to their arguments along with their feelings of love that should be kept a secret from the public, Misaki turned to her left and saw a picture of both her and Keitaro embracing each other while they smiled in front of the camera.

Misaki blushed at this, because of him that the red haired beauty was able to change throughout their three years together and have gotten a lot closer throughout their time at the university and wouldn't have It any other way. What concerned her the most was Keitaro's sudden attitude change the moment he met someone from his past. The former Ronin was never one to talk about the past, nor did she bothered to know a lot more about him at first since their meeting wasn't pleasant and was plain cold in her case considering that she treated him like shit at first sight when she got in to Tokyo University. Now three years later their relationship still discreet but firm is now becoming public and for the red haired beauty, this was the time she would stake her claim and tell the students that Keitaro Urashima and Misaki Fujimura are now an official couple.

'_Keitaro…now's the time for us to be together…forever…'_

* * *

In the morning…….

Keitaro Urashima, Misaki Fujimura, Takashi Hatake, Kira Hamasaki, Anna Walker, and Kintaro Inoue were sitting in class taking down several notes in their sociology class. While most of the class was busy Keitaro's crew began to chat about their usual social lives and how everything's up in between to become successful.

"So Takashi what's been going on with your life." Keitaro asked.

"Not much buddy, so far my love's life been too depressing, first of all I got shot down by a brunette who thought I was a real asshole after I was flirting with her. Then I tried finding that other brunette, you know the freshman that's starting her first year on this campus." Takashi said, " what was her Naiya, Narumi, Nera.... dammit what's her fucking name?!"

"You mean Naru Naruesgawa, the hot brunette freshman." Keitaro said.

"Yeah that her!!" Takashi thought about his best friend's guess till he drew some suspicion about this. "Hey wait a minute how is it that you act as if you know who that sexy beauty and I don't!?"

"Quit bitching there Takashi, better yet Keitaro you acted as if you knew her Keitaro." Anna said, sparking some attention at this conversation, mostly Misaki who's starting to feel very jealous at this strange knowledge that Keitaro may have met this Narusegawa woman somewhere before.

"Honestly guys I don't know what your talking about, as far as I know it's none of your business." Keitaro as he stared at Takashi with a hint of jealousy in their eyes. "No Takashi I have no feelings for her and I barely knew her besides you guys jump to a lot of conclusions." Keitaro said looking at the watch as he began to pack up his books and leave the classroom. "Hey guys I'm going to go to a P.T. session with some of the guys from the local track team later!" Keitaro yelled leaving the classroom as everyone in the classroom looked at him like he was crazy.

"Geez wonder what's his deal man." Kintaro said.

"Who knows Kintaro, besides he'll tell us when the time comes so let's keep working on this otherwise we'll be in deep shit." Kira said as the group began to work on the notes, Misaki however felt something was wrong and knew that Keitaro was hiding something that should never come to light. One thing's for sure though, Misaki is hard headed when it comes to snooping in on other people's business but for Keitaro Urashima, she considered him a special case and everyone should know why.

* * *

Two hour later…….

" *Pant* *Pant* dammit, I overworked myself again didn't I." Keitaro asked, the former Ronin had just done finished sprinting after a crazy two hour work involving a shit load of cardio working on his abdomen and his speed. To any athlete they looked at him like he was crazy, they've never seen someone with so much stamina and endurance to survive nonstop without even at least more than a thirty second break.

"Geez Keitaro aren't you the Stamina freak."

"Thanks Hattori, I appreciate the comment!"

"Keitaro my man you need to know the time to take a break, I mean you've been working yourself to the bone to get stronger by the minute."

"Gimme a break Satoshi-sempai you know me better and like I said what hurts me will make me a lot stronger to protect those I care and love especially a certain red head I've been thinking about." Keitaro said.

"Oh….is it Misaki Fujimura, the third year Ice queen of Tokyo U, buddy in spite of the fact that she hangs with you I highly doubt she'll ever go out with you in spite of your charming personality."

"Really, hey people change it's all up to them. Personally I'll admit I like Misaki the first day I met her, yeah she was cold towards me at first but I never gave up on her and it took a lot of pain and suffering to convince that I wasn't a guy to who wanted to sleep with her then ditch her. No… not me I wanted to find happiness and if she won't love me then hopefully she'll have the courage to say 'I love you' or 'I don't love you'" Keitaro said, the former manager went over to the stand to get a jug of water, removed his shirt showing his sweaty body as he began to lie down on the grass to rest.

Little did Keitaro knew was that not only was he being eyed by several females who were watching him work out but a certain red haired beauty by the name of Misaki Fujimura watch and overheard his conversation with his training buddies. Misaki felt like her heart skip a beat when she heard the former ronin's confession and how he felt about her, much less blush knowing that she felt like crap the first time she met him but at the same time discover the true meaning of 'Looks can be decieving'.

"_Hey Misaki wanna go check out the guys at the track and field area, I bet there's a lot of guys showing off their hot bodies, better yet vying for our attention."_

"_Kira please, men are nothing more than selfish pigs that want to get in bed with you then leave you for another girl."_

"_Awwwww why the cold attitude not all guys are like that, girl you need to learn to let loose once in a while otherwise you'll be a fourty year old virgin and the next thing you'll know is that your in desperate need of a thick juicy dick inside you rocking your world till you beg for more!"_

"_Kira stop it right now!!"_

"_Hey is that Keitaro Urashima over there, you know that four eyed loser that we met five months ago."_

"_Yeah what about him."_

"_Girl look and see for yourself."_

"_Oh…….dear god he's so fucking hot and very sexy."_

"_Did I just hear those word come out of the Ice queen of Tokyo U?!"_

"_Stop it Kira if Keitaro hears me say this my reputation will be ruined."_

"_Hi Misaki, Kira, what are you two doing here?"_

"_Ohhhhhh nothing we were just having a discussion that's all."_

"_hey let me go, Keitaro….. you….l-look amazing whenever you work out."_

"_Really, ohhhh wow I'm so happy I've been trying to be a lot stronger ever since Seta took me out in a fight a month ago."_

"_Misaki why do you still go here, I mean it's not as if you need a good reason."_

"_Yes I do Kira, I have a very good reason."_

"_Bitch please your watching Keitaro work out, is that it."_

"_Errrghhhhhh fine, I'll admit I am watching Keitaro work out because I feel like my heart is throbbing whenever I see him half naked at the meet."_

"_It must be love then….."_

Misaki thought long and hard on her usual habits three years ago, up till five months ago she's denied that there was a reason to go there other than to watch Keitaro work out and become stronger. Every time she would watch him work out she eventually became horny just looking at him work out, trying to sort out her feelings of love and become open with him as their love for each goes from unofficial to official.

'_I have to make this a reality, the Ice Queen here is about to be melted away from a special man I love very much.'_

Misaki had a definite idea, the red haired beauty began to head down to where Keitaro was resting on the grass, sat down next to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek causing a lot attention to go down to anyone who has a crush on both Keitaro Urashima and the Ice Queen of Tokyo University Misaki Fujimura.

"Gahh!!!! Misaki what was that for?!" Keitaro complained.

"Sorry but I couldn't help but be entranced by your loving face and your body."

"errrrr ok what have you done with Misaki and where's the real one at?" Keitaro asked only to be slapped upside the head by the said beauty.

"OWCH what was that for?!" he said.

"For being an idiot that's why, you know you were always like that back then whenever I tried to wake your happy ass up after exhausting yourself to death over P.T."

"Hey I can't help it if they want a strong four eyed player with a body to die to crave." Keitaro was once again being hit again by the red haired Ice Queen with her purse.

"It was always the same every damn time."

_ERrrrrrouchhhh!!!!! What the fuck Misaki why'd you hit me with one of your books."_

"_You moron we have a project due at the end of the month, get off your muscle headed ass and help me finish this otherwise were in deep shit and I'm taking you with me if we fail."_

"_Misaki you need to relax ok, I'm just working out that's all, no harm done."_

"T_ch, yeah how you manage to make an A minus in all of your courses and at the same time go on these crazy expitditions is beyond me. Personally I think you spend way too much time with Professor Noriyasu alot more than your studies."_

"_You make it sound as if it was a crime to hang out with him."_

"_That's because he's a ditzy crazy ass Archaeology professor with no common sense and a suicidal passion for adventure!"_

"_Wow I'm hearing this from a bitch who call's herself the ice queen."_

"_What was that four eyes?!"_

"_You heard me….Bitch!"_

"_that does it!"_

Both Misaki and Keitaro laughed at the good old times that were shared two years ago. For one thing however they drew up one hell of a fight considering that their reputations were slowly coming to light at the time. That was the past, now things have changed because both the Ronin and the Ice Queen are slowly becoming an item and are about to become an official couple when the timing was right.

"Hey Misaki I'll see you later ok I got stuff to do for the rest of the day till I meet you at work ok?" keitaro said.

"Sure I'll see you later…Keitaro." Misaki said the two parted ways as the former Ronin got up, grabbed his bags and began to head out of the campus and back to his apartment complex room."

* * *

Meanwhile……..

Haruka Urashima began sipping her usual cup of tea while her former flame was out talking about his crazy expeditions to the point where she punched him one time for mentioning something in the past.

"So me and Yoshi here had to fend off several guys from Roanapur who look like the usual thugs back in japan but in reality they were part of some triad group that wanted in on the gold but then a humvee came with former U.S. Marines now mercenaries we hired to make sure the joint Japan U.S. expedition was successful." Seta said talking about the expedition in Roanapur, sure that place was dangerous but nothing was dangerous if one is aware of Seta Noriyasu's crazy habits around the globe.

"Geez you bum can't you at least settle for once, I mean you make less money, you live in your vehicle and you always have to child-man attitude on you." Haruka complained puffing up the last of her cigarette before getting down to real reason why Seta had wanted to talk this time. "I'm guessing this has a lot to do about Keitaro huh….."

Seta's face went from the happy gleaming look to the serious and concerned type that he would always show whenever something was up and there was really a need to discuss.

"Yeah, it seems to me he blames me for telling you everything about his life over the past three years Haruka."

"What is up with my nephew Seta, it's like he's a completely different person to me and the girls at Hinata house, some hasn't change even a bit all except Naru who took it really hard and tried to move on." Haruka complained.

"Keitaro hated being the weak person he was all his life with no self confidence and self esteem. In fact every time he looked at himself in the mirror it's like as if he didn't recognize the face in the mirror. You have to understand this Haruka, from what Keitaro told me no one was ever at his side, I know because he poored out his feelings to me when I was there for him on our first expedition. That time I knew that I wasn't going to call him my part timer but rather my partner instead."

" _I had no one Seta, my family doesn't care, the girls scorn me even little Shinobu that I could count on turned against me. I always thought that Haruka would be there for me when I was down but NO!!!! She backstabbed me and forgot all about me!!!! I had no one else Seta….really I felt like I was dying on the inside of my heart."_

"_There there partner, it's alright I'm here for you. I believe you went through a lot of hell to get away inspite of your plans that backfired on you and made your day like a living hell. I wish I could've been there for ya partner."_

"_Thanks Seta, I really appreciate you being there for me, I always thought that you weren't the caring type for someone who you're an acquaintance with."_

"_Yeah but I couldn't stand to see you like this, strong on the outside but very weak on the inside Keitaro. Know this as long as your with me and do our job as archaeologists then we'll be alright now!"_

"_Partner are you sure this is it, you really want me to do this."_

"_Please Seta, make me forget, talking won't do nor do I need pity. I hold no grudge against you if you beat me to death just so I'll forget all of this pain from my heart."_

"_Forgive me partner…..get ready!!!!!"_

_BAM CRUNCH, BAM, BAM, CRUNCH, BAM,BAM,_

"_AUGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"_thanks……Seta, I appreciate it, I'm surprised your still alive. Guess your Immortality is no joke at all, anyway do you remember anything."_

"_How long was I out?"_

"_Two weeks, but I'm surprised you still in one piece and barely. So…. Do you remember anything about the past."_

"_Nope, but let's not talk about it ok?"  
_

"_You got it Partner!"_

"How cruel you beat him up to the point where he was inches away from death door I can't believe you would stoop this low Seta Noriyasu?!" Haruka said, crying at the thought of the pain Keitaro must've wen through by her former lover who had no choice but to beat him to the point of death.

"I'm sorry Haruka but he never wanted pity nor comfort, all he wanted was a lesson the hard way. Believe me Haruka it pains me to hurt the young man so much that every time I see him working hard, I feel as if I wasn't there for him even during our expeditions yet he still persevere through suffering and never gave up on himself to be the man he is today."

"I don't believe what I'm hearing, all this to forget about us….I feel so horrible I don't deserve to be called his Aunt whatsoever!" Haruka cried as she went over to Seta and hug him, if there was one thing about Haruka was her feelings for her nephew. He didn't care but the Archaeologist can tell because of the way she thinks about him.

"Look Haruka I have to go now, it's five in the evening so I'll be busy. In the mean time do what you have to do to get the word to the girls about what I said."

"you do realize that Keitaro will kill you for this."

"Yes I know but I feel as if now's the time to forgive them for all the shit he's been in hell thanks to the girls but anyway I hate seeing him holding a grudge like this in spite of his successful findings throughout the globe. See you tomorrow Haruka." Seta said grabbing his bag and leaving the Café, the moment he left the café Haruka turned to the closet and stared very closely at this.

"Ok girls…you can come out now." Haruka said.

Su, Shinobu, Motoko, Kitsune, Sara, and Mutsume came crashing down on the floor earning the chain smoker a sweatdrop at their antics all five of them with tears in their eyes.

"I'm guessing hearing this unpleasant memory had you realize something."

"Why….did we really cause Sempai so much damage to him, I can't believe that we were so cruel to him all because he was trying his best to make us happy!" Shinobu cried.

"I miss big brother Motoko, I wish he was back and tell him that I'm sorry that I hurt him a lot." Su said clutching onto Motoko's hakama while the Kendo woman just patted her head, stroking her, comforting her.

"I know, I feel so ashamed to cause Urashima so much hell that we've neglected to consider his pain and suffering just so he can make us happy."

"I can't believe the dork took a severe beating from papa…..it's not fair!!!! Why is it that I feel this way knowing how much pain he went through from papa just so he can forget us. I bet papa's still mad at me for causing him so much pain and sorrow." Sara said, wiping away the tears from her blue eyes.

"I didn't know Keitaro would go that far just so he can forget us, I think I own him a lot more for conniving him from all the pay and booze he's paid, I wish I can turn back time and say I'm sorry." Kitsune said thinking about the pain that he's went through to make her happy even though he's already sacraficed his own throughout his life.

"Ara….kei-kun is in so much pain that it's make me feel like I'm the cause of all this." Mutsumi said. Seeing their sorrow being played out Haruka just stared at them, now they want redemption and this is their moment but that's going to wait.

"Girls saying all your grievances won't bring Keitaro back to the way he is. The only thing you can do now is get used to the new Keitaro Urashima, my beloved nephew. " Haruka said earning herself a blush at this but just shrugged it off while raising some suspicion that Haruka may have a nephew complex.

"What's our next move Haruka?" Motoko asked.

"leave that to me girls….leave that to me….." Haruka said grabbing the phone as she dialed a specific number and waited for the person to answer.

"Hi this is Haruka Urashima."

"Yes I know but is **SHE** here?" Haruka asked.

"Yes….ok got it……. Hello it's been a while **YOU, **do you know when we'll meet then?"

"Ok……the pond, is that were Keitaro's usually at the whole time?"

Geez you need to shut up for once I know it's just a reminder."

"Alright then, we have to make sure that Keitaro isn't at the pond in the at Friday."

"Yes that's when on Saturday we'll meet him and his girlfriend. Please don't be jealous if he hasn't seen you in a long time."

"ok…….good bye."

"Who was Haruka?" Kitsune asked.

"A special girl from Keitaro's childhood."

"Wait a minute….you don't mean….."

* * *

Several hours later……….

Keitaro had just gotten off work after working an overnight shift at Wakizashi's. Keitaro's used to this kind of work but it doesn't hurt to express some emotion otherwise everyone around him would think he wasn't human. But hey, Keitaro's knows when to get the job done with professionialism and courtesy.

The former Ronin made his way at the park where he would go to his favorite spot in his whole life ever since he made it in to Tokyo U: The pond.

To Keitaro, the pond was special because that area was when he saw not only the fire flies but also had his first kiss one in a half year ago from someone he never expect would be there: Misaki Fujimura.

'Misaki….."

"_Hey Keitaro there you are, what the hell are you doing at the pond, I always thought it was my special hideout for my broken heart."_

"_Heh your not the only one with a broken heart."_

"_What's that suppose to mean, don't tell me you have skeletons in your closet too!!" Misaki yelled._

"_You could say that, but the real reason for being here, is that I wanted to get away from reality for one night, forget everything there is about my little hell."_

"_I bet you must've gone through a rough time considering the way your acting like a little bitch."_

"_Knock it off Misaki please…." _

"_Keitaro stop looking at me this way."_

"_Why not?" he asked._

"_If you keep on doing this I-I will fall in love with you and I don't want to have my heart broken again once more."_

"_Hold me Keitaro please……I just want to forget too. You and I….. I bet the both of us have skeletons in the closet as well."_

"_Don't worry Misaki I'm here for you."_

"_Then kiss me….Keitaro."_

_KISS, CHU,KISS, CHU, CHU, KISS, KISS, KISS, CHU_

"_Please Misaki, can we keep this our little secret, I think both you and I need time to think about us but for now let's keep this locked away….at least until when the timing is right."_

"_Alright Keitaro, I love you." _

"_I love you too…Misaki."_

Keitaro could only laugh at this, he the changing dork that was one of the first of all people to secretly melt the Ice Queen of Tokyo University. Since then Misaki has been part of Keitaro's little group for the next two years and up till now things have been great, he couldn't have had it any other way up till now as their relationship will be made public soon enough.

"Thinking about our first Keitaro?" The said man turned to see the red haired beauty, Misaki smiling with some of Uniform removed only wearing her sleeveless shirt and pants.

"Yeah, I can't believe I was such an idiot back then."

"Yeah but your not just any other idiot, you're my special idiot. One that I won't let go to anyone but myself." Misaki said causing the young man to blush.

"Hey Keitaro what are you going to do now since those people and your aunt found out that you're here for some odd reason." Misaki asked, for Keitaro it was a mistake for to ask that question, he didn't want her to get involved in this problem because sometimes dwelling in the past isn't healthy at all and she didn't want her to know because it will only bring conflict and pain to the unofficial couple.

"Look Misaki, if you really love me though then you'll have to go with me on Saturday to meet up with my aunt Haruka Urashima to explain everything about my past and how they were able to know of my whereabouts" Keitaro said prompting Misaki to think a lot about the former Ronin's past and how he's related to all the women at Wakizashi's one time. This had her jealous that those women knew Keitaro and maybe much of a player one time.

" Keitaro I hate to ask this but were you a player back before you got into Tokyo University, because it seems to me that seeing those beautiful women has gotten me very suspicious about you." Misaki said causing the former Ronin to sweatdrop at this suspicion Misaki had on her head but as well as her heart. The more Keitaro stared into her eyes the more he can see that her eyes were not of jealousy, but of worry and fear that he had some kind of relationship with those girls. The young went up to the red head and held her in his arms to assure his faithfulness to Misaki.

"Look Misaki, I know how worried you are but trust me I'm going to meet with Haruka to get to the bottom of this but I won't be alone." Keitaro said; He moved his hand and began stroking her face as the two stare at each other's eyes. "Your going to be there with me, to show them that you and I are going to be an official couple, honestly I don't care what people think or how jealous they'll be as long as I'm willing to show my love for you at all costs." Keitaro bent down and began to kiss Misaki; sparks fly as the two began a long passionate make out session in front of the pond shining from the full moon's light. At this moment, Misaki's wish has finally come true after years of being distant and cold with any guy she knew Keitaro Urashima was the first man she can fully trust and fall in love with in spite of her unrequited feelings for the past three years.

"Keitaro….thank you so much, you made me feel alive after so long that….honestly I don't know what to say." Misaki said holding down tears of joy over this.

"You don't have to say anything Misaki, as long as were together enjoying life then no one's ever going to stop us from seeing each. Now let's get going it's late and I need to sleep ok." Keitaro said, the couple left the area to retire. Little did the couple knew that they weren't the only ones in that area alone.

"Misaki huh…..how dare you….."

* * *

The next day…….

Naru Narusegawa was too busy keeping up with a lot of her paper reports, projects, homework, and club activities at Tokyo University. Due to her reputation for being completely smart from High school a lot of the professors expect highly of her status and immediately wanted to test her smarts and her endurance to see if she can hack everything at what the university has to offer. Fortunately they were surprised at this and began to tone it down because, after all she is human so eventually her limit would run out and Naru would need sleep to make up for all that hell.

The time was twelve thirty and the brown haired beauty had just gotten out of class to eat at the food court were a lot of people found the place to be quite popular for anyone who's low on Yen and needed some good quality food. Naru dropped her books and went over to a ramen shack and ordered some beef Ramen with extra curry and water, got her bowl and sat down to eat. For a lot of people who knew her it was odd for her to eat ramen especially at a time like this, but to her eating ramen was like reliving those past memories that were suppose to be forgotten and unpleasant to the Brunette. Ever since that incident however, she couldn't help but go every time she had money and free time in the city.

"Keitaro……."

"_Your taking me a to a ramen shack?!"_

"_Errrrr y-yeah what's wrong about that."_

"_Idiot that's not how you should treat a woman on a first date, especially not to some rundown Ramen shack, I can't believe you Keitaro!"_

"_B-but Naru I'm low on cash so I thought we can at least eat here and get to know each other."_

"_Whatever you pervert, at least your buying so I might as well accept that from you."_

"_You know sometimes if your low on cash you'll need to improvise on whatever you have left if you want to eat a good meal even if it's only ramen Naru."_

"_Whatever….at least there's people here that don't recognize me so let's eat then."_

Naru regretted not listening to Keitaro's advice, he's actually right on the money. The only difference now is that ramen shack isn't as dirty or smelly from old one that Keitaro took her too. As Naru looked around she saw a lot of cute guys going on and about with their business, most of them with cuter girls senior to her and some even just plain sexy. But Naru was better than that, she truly beautiful in her own way but with a kick. As the Brunette looked around she a familiar group three tables ahead of hers only to recognize Keitaro and his group all chatting and bickering about their normal routines and daily lives. What caught her attention was the same red haired women she met last week at Wakizashi's as she was hanging out with Keitaro earlier. Now she was getting a lot closer to him and has gotten her completely jealous since she was seen flirting with him and having a good time.

On the outside she wanted to beat the shit out of her for being with her former love, but her heart was filled with so much regret and pain that she couldn't be sad considering that she was at fault for driving away her manager from Hinata house and into hiding, as if he never existed in their lives up till now.

'_Keitaro….why did things have to be this way, if it wasn't for my selfish personality none of this wouldn't have happened. Yet here you are enjoying life with full confidence with friends you can count on and a woman that hangs with you all day….why me_.'

"Lost in thought aren't you?"

Naru looked around and saw her old crush, Seta Noriyasu, staring at her with a smile on his face while the brunette just panicked since she was daydreaming her ass off.

"S-s-Seta what are you doing here anyway?!" Naru yelled.

"Didn't you forget Naru, I'm Keitaro's archaeology professor here and his partner in crime, plus I'm here because I'm hungry. You mind if I sit next to you?" Seta asked.

"n-no not all please sit I could use some company." Naru stuttered as Seta set his plate down and began to chat with the freshman.

"So Naru how's university life so far." Seta asked.

"it's been tough, my work ethic's been tested thanks to the professor that was trying to determine my reputation back in high school. Overall I'm hanging in there, in fact I've been trying to find out what I'm going to do as far as what my career's going to be."

"Career huh, well from what the professors have been talking about you have a knack for helping other students with some problems they're having trouble with. If I had to determine what your career might be, I'll guess it'll be a teacher for one thing."

"A teacher…me? No way Seta that kind of work ethic doesn't suit me at all."

"Think about it Naru, whenever you help a student out with a problem for a certain subject and comes out with great results, doesn't that make you feel a lot smarter and fills you up with great pride knowing that you taught that person knowledge you studied most of your life and just pass it on to the next person. The way I see you , I believe you'll be an excellent teacher one day as long as you believe in your dream and never give up just like Keitaro did when he first came here three years ago."

'_Keitaro never gave up huh…..'_

Seta looked at his watch and immediately stuffed his face before leaving.

"I'll see you later Naru, take care ok?" just as Seta was about to leave he was stopped by Naru who just hold his coat.

"Seta can you please tell me more about what Keitaro's up to, I really want to know what he's been doing for the past three years of his life." Naru asked prompting Seta to be serious all of a sudden.

"Look Naru if you want answers ask Haruka ok, I'm sure she'll give you what your looking for. I can't because I promised Keitaro to never reveal anything to anyone of you girls till the timing is right." Seta said as he disappeared leaving a lot of questions for Naru to think about.

'_What does Haruka know what I don't, I have to get to the bottom of this!' _

Naru finished her meal and began to leave the foodcourt and continue with the rest of her classes and club activities.

* * *

Several hours later……

Naru Narusegawa had just gotten back from the University and into Hinata house. As soon as she got back she several of her fellow roommates I.E. Kitsune, Mutsume, Shinobu, Su, Sara, and the person she wanted to speak to the most: Haruka.

Naru went over to the living room and sat down across from the chain smoker. Haruka saw this which meant only one thing: Business.

"Haruka I think you know why I'm here, so let's talk about Keitaro right here right now." Naru said, Haruka wasn't surprised by this, she knew one day she would come by and ask her about Keitaro and this happened to be a good day to talk about considering the situation and all.

"Alright what do you want to know?" Haruka asked.

"Anything you have about Keitaro from any source your able to get from some of your acquaintances and Seta considering that he doesn't want to talk about him to me."

"fine fine, your in for a brief and angsty story." Haruka said.

The chain smoker told everything based on how much knowledge she knew about Keitaro about what he's been up for the past three years. Even though much of it wasn't nearly half of his three years story Haruka told Naru his pain bringing the brunette to tears at his reaction and how far he's willing to forget about her and the rest of the girls just to get away from his dark past with them.

"I can't believe it….Keitaro asked Seta to beat him to death just so he could forget about us…..but why?!" Naru yelled in tears thinking about the beating Seta gave to Keitaro in one of their expeditions.

"Seta had no choice to be honest with you, he tried so hard to convince my nephew to stop his insane line of thinking but he knew what Keitaro was talking about and he had no choice but to consider his wishes."

"I'm amazed that he went through that beating just so he can forget about us…does he really hate us that much?!"

"Naru think about it, ALL of us caused him so much pain despite his attempt to make us happy at the cost of his own. He sacrificed a lot to make you girls happy but what did you do to him? You mistook him for being an evil person and did whatever you took to kick him out of this dorm especially you going out with another guy behind his back, do you remember Naru?" Haruka asked.

Naru forgot all about that, that's what drove her to become a vile and evil person that was the sole reason behind this whole mess. Her and the keitaro's attempt to get back at her for all the evil things she's done wrong to him.

"_Keitaro you pervert will you leave me alone, I'm trying to get ready for a study group tonight!"_

"_But Naru aren't you going to help me and Mutsumi study too."_

"_Do you obviously think I would help two ronins who think so much alike. Hell no, if I hang with you guys I'll turn into an idiot and won't get in to Tokyo University!"_

"_Hello Shinji how are you sexy."_

"_I'm doing alright, did you tell them about the fake study group?"_

"_Yep they don't have any clue about our date….so enjoy yourself and let me do all the work." _

"_Shinji I know your in love with Naru so I'm going to help you out a bit."_

"_Why the hell are you helping me, aren't you the same person that loves Naru, what will you get in return."_

"_Just freedom Shinji, freedom, away from her and that's it."_

"_Hope your plan works out."_

"_Keitaro what are you doing?!"_

"_Sorry Naruesgawa, you've dug your own grave but hey I'm glad you're the type to spread your legs to any guy your willing to love. Any last words?"_

"_Yes…..Fuck….You….."_

"_What the hell is this?!"_

"_Heh…… I knew one of these days that in moments like this YOU would pull something like this which I came prepared just…in…case…."_

"_Keitaro are you Insane?!"_

"_Don't do it Sempai!!!!"_

"_Don't do it Urashima, it isn't worth taking away everything!!"_

"_Keitaro!!!!!!!!!"_

"_WAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"_

"He's planned everything from the start only to have succumbed to his sacrafices. Now he's alive and well and a changed man that everyone didn't expect to see him enjoying life." Naru said.

"I know Naru, but I'm going to settle this on Saturday."

"Then I'm going with you!"

"Not so fast Naru, Keitaro would never forgive me if I brought you with me to meet up with him. In fact this may be my last shot at this otherwise everything that I've worked for will have been for nothing. You need some sleep Naru, I mean your tired from all this so it's best if you rest for the night and not worry about this. Don't worry I got his handled ok."

Naru agreed as she left to go to her room to rest as everyone else left to do their own thing. Haruka had her own objectives to this because after tomorrow will be the day were she'll meet with her to discuss her little work she had her doing for the past three months.

Naru on the other hand, has removed most of her clothes after taking a shower at the onsen and began to undress and lay down on her futon. What a lot of people didn't know was that ever since she saw Keitaro resting at the track and field stadium she could help but stare at Keitaro's well developed body. A part of her wanted to rush down and ride him till he felt his load inside her but another part her wanted to keep away from him considering the situation and the uneasiness between the two.

The brunette covered her body with her futon and began to masturbate, thinking about Keitaro. She was in desperate need for him and wanted so much to say that she's sorry; that she would offer him her body and soul just so she can say I'm sorry. That's what she wants but there's a problem, three years can change a person and Keitaro isn't one to easily say I forgive you, like he always did back then but now he acts as if she never existed anymore.

'_Keitaro…..please forgive me….i'm so sorry for being such a bitch to you…..I'm sorry!!!'_

* * *

The next day………….

"Keitaro is there any reason why were here today?" Takashi asked, irritated that he was forced to do this little presentation while he could've been out flirting with the hot freshman girls.

"Yeah Keitaro I can understand Kintaro being here for this day but why not Anna or Misaki." Kira asked.

"Because Seta assigned the three of us to go and show the Freshman Archaeologist students some of the artifacts and the pictures that the upperclassmen did and took during our years in the Archaeology field; Besides Anna had a meeting that she needed to go and Misaki's busy with tutoring the other freshman on history." Keitaro said displaying the all the pictures and artifacts from his recent travels and expeditions around the world.

"Alright fish, here is the stuff that me and the rest of the upper classmen have been doing the past three years of our lives. Most of that is done overseas and the travel to go there won't set you back even a yen as long as you have your I.D. with you IF you manage to pass the Field Expedition test in three months. The problem though is that after this presentation we'll be handing out flyers to anyone that's interested in which has the following requirements listed in the papers and you have to attend the following sessions as listed in the papers. What I can tell you is that this is only to test your commitment for the field expeditions that will be held everywhere on the globe and to test your motivation for this in the end will earn you a lot of Yen and experience as a career once you graduate Tokyo University." Keitaro said as he, Kintaro, Kira, and Takashi began to hand out flyers to anyone interested in this. Surprisingly nearly half the group was interested in this especially since a lot of the freshmen have heard of Keitaro's reputation with the famous Seta Noriyasu and his stories of traveling around the globe in search of rare artifacts.

Freshman began to look at the artifacts and the pictures taken by Takashi, Kira, and Anna on their adventures with the field Expedition team. Much to the freshman's surprise they all witness the detail of the pictures and the quality that came out of that ranging from Keitaro and Seta showing off a historical discovery to the mysteries surrounding a certain area along with the dig sites and artifacts.

"Wow….Keitaro sempai is pretty awesome!"

"Yeah it's no wonder a lot of the sophomores and Seniors have high respects for Keitaro Sempai."

"He's pretty hot though."

"I can't believe Kintaro-sempai, Takashi-sempai, and Kira-sempai were able to do a lot of work in this. I respect them a lot more than my sempais on the basketball team."

As the freshman were busy looking at the pictures and the artifacts, Keitaro, Takashi, Kintaro, and Kira were out having a discussion.

"Heh I didn't think the freshman would have the time of their lives about this. I remember back three years ago the only freshman that signed up for this were You, me, Kintaro, Kira, Anna, and surprisingly Misaki." Takashi said.

"yeah, guess back then Archaeology wasn't a big deal to a lot of freshman." Kira said.

"Our sempai's gave out a lousy presentation back then, don't you remember guys." Kintaro said.

"_And….so…… the field Expeditions' looking for some qualified people who are serious about traveling across the globe….*Yawn* so…here are the flyers you assholes." _

"_Wow this presentation sucked balls."_

"_Yeah who would want to sign up for that shit, I heard you get killed on one of the field expeditions."_

"_Hmmmmmm…..I think I'm interested in doing something like that."_

"_What the hell are you talking about Keitaro, I heard that it's pretty boring and tiring plus it's not as if you get paid for that kind of stuff."_

"_Think about Takashi, we could be even better than the seniors were looking at right now. In fact we'll show everyone that Archaeology is an adventurous way to explore life and go beyond your daily routine."_

"_geez man it looks like you two are way too excited about this. surprisingly you even know Professor Seta Noriyasu and his reputation here in Tokyo U."_

"_What's it to you Anna, I mean your two years ahead of us so why even bother."_

"_Heh, it's none of your business actually but me, Misaki, and Kira are interested in the field expedition. At least to get away from Boring old Tokyo for once."_

"_Yeah….I don't feel like hanging out the University for that much though, a lot of the guys here are real pigs here."_

"_This coming from the Ice queen of Tokyo U, anyway I just want something under my belt once I graduate and find a good job."_

"_Same with me."_

"_Hi Kintaro how are ya!"_

"_Yeah yeah…… I need to take a break from my band once inspite of my success rate. Beside I can't always be the musician forever."_

"_Congratulations you six, all of you have passed the exam and are now able to go on field expeditions around the globe."_

"_ALL RIGHT!!!!!!"_

"_In the next few weeks Professor Seta Noriyasu will be your leader out of the six."_

"_Seta, hey I know him."_

"_You know Professor Seta Noriyasu, the ditzy yet famous archeaologist teacher!"_

"_Sure do I did several favors for him one time."_

"_Wow that's awesome!"_

"_Hey let's make a promise, when we become seniors were going to make this presentation even better than before, are you with me!"_

"_Hell yeah!"_

"_Sure buddy!"_

"_Ok!"_

"_Alright…."_

"_Whatever……"_

"Wow those were the days, still man we have a lot of people join now. Hopefully they'll pass around December so that we can show them a thing or two." Takashi said.

Once the presentation was done; the freshman who had the papers turn them back to the group and left the classroom to continue with the classes leaving several seniors and Keitaro's group all to themselves to put back the artifacts and pictures back in their places.

"Hell yeah we got a lot of papers to do, so….. guess we'll see some competition go for the next three months." Takashi.

"It's going to be worth looking into Takashi, besides we need a lot of people for our field expedition groups." Kintaro said.

"I know what you mean, god we dropped a lot of people most of them were seniors that graduated while some just quite due to their injuries during the archaeology digs." Anna said.

"Hey as long as they're willing to do whatever it takes then it's good on them." Keitaro said.

As soon as the upper classmen were done Keitaro and his group left the classroom headed outside were they were to bid each later to go do their own things for the rest of the night. The former Ronin however, had work to do considering the amount of money he was making as of now and really wanted to save up more to buy a house for himself.

* * *

Meanwhile……

"I told you Haruka he will come to the pond tomorrow I guarantee it!"

"Shut up will ya I can tell he won't show up I bet he does this on a once in while basis."

"You better be right Haruka, because that's the place were going to meet tomorrow night. See ya later!"

"Damn that bitch, she doesn't understand the word of Patient. Guess it's not in her dictionary." Haruka said sipping her coffee as she stared at the sky thinking about her nephew as she stared at a picture of her and Keitaro back when he was only eleven."

"Keitaro……."

"_Hey auntie Haruka wanna play with me?"_

"_No can do kiddo, not like back in those days."_

"_Awwww c'mon you know you want to, plus I don't have anyone to play with ok."_

"_Geez ok fine kiddo you won this time but next time it'll be no."_

"_Auntie your so beautiful why is it that you smoke a lot it's pretty bad for you."_

_BAM!!!_

_  
"Ouch what was that for?!"_

"_Don't you ever talk about a woman's ideal for smoking. I'll do whenever I want to and that's final I don't have any reason to listen to you!"_

"_Your so mean Auntie…."_

"……_..I'm sorry Keitaro, I didn't mean it like that. C'mon let's go for a walk I could use some company."_

"_Ok Auntie thanks!"_

"Geez keitaro you've always been the one to brighten my day up whenever I hanged out with you or when I had to babysit your ass. Now it's different, you've become a man that I never expected you to be especially from my wet dreams." Haruka said sipping her coffee till she finished it. The chain smoker got up and went to her room to sleep as she prepares to meet up with a certain someone tomorrow in the evening.

'_Keitaro……'_

* * *

The next day…….

Keitaro and Misaki spent the rest of the day looking for some supplies that Wakizashi's needed for a large party tonight. Apparently some girl is about to have her sweet sixteen at Wakizashi's and they're willing to pay a lot of money just for that party happen. Much to Maya's surprise who was given a check of around two hundred thousand Yen (Equivalent to around one thousand dollars) for the sweet sixteen to happen. That's were the couple came since they were known to have a lot of resources at their disposal when it comes to throwing parties and nice get-togethers all too well.

"Heh I can see why Maya sent the both of us down the market to get a lot of this on the list." Keitaro said.

"Who knows, I mean that boss of ours can be cheerful but also a real bitch when its come to shit-tastic celebrations like this." Misaki said.

"Misaki your pretty cold when it comes to this."

"You know me Keitaro, when it comes to the boss she and I always go at it." Misaki said.

The couple spent a few hours getting a list of things, some of them were a pain in the ass to get most of the stores seem to be out. as the couple moves from one place to another a lot of people began to notice the interesting couple and began to gossip amongst themselves.

"What a cute couple."

"Damn that's a fine piece of ass that red head has."

"That guy's so damn sexy, where have a I seen him before."

"Yeah who are those two."

"Goddammit I hate it when these idiots talk a lot about us, why can't they just leave us alone!"

"Calm down Misaki, besides once we get the rest of the stuff we'll head back to Wakizashi's and get ready for that party tonight." Keitaro said, just as he was about to go through the next area the former Ronin spotted someone he never expected to see. A beautiful young blue haired girl around sixteen years of age, a perfect body, and an innocent look on her face carrying large bags of food from a supermarket.

"Crap it's shinobu let's hide Misaki!"

"Wait what are you doing Keitaro?!" Misaki yelled as he was dragged inside the store to avoid the painful confrontation that Keitaro wanted so much to avoid.

"Hey Keitaro what the hell was that for, and who did you see, some girl named Shinobu is that what you said!" Misaki yelled; desperate to know who that young high school girl and why Keitaro suddenly blurted out the name and went into hiding.

"Misaki please can you just wait until tomorrow, I promise you that everything will be explained to you and that whatever I have in my closet will come out. Please you have to wait, I hate seeing you trying to accuse me of something that I should never have brought out of my closet." Keitaro said hoping that his message would get through to the red haired beauty. Misaki though, calmed down before regaining her composure and just hugged the former Ronin.

"Ok…..i'm tired of waiting Keitaro I wish you would come straight out in the open and just tell me everything you have about your past."

"I wish I could Misaki, but you know what they say walls have ears. Now let's get going ok, we just need the last item on the list before we head back to Wakizashi's." Keitaro said.

* * *

Later that night………………

"Geez could things get any worser than this?!" Kabuto said.

"Shut up ass, it's not your fault you volunteered to do this shit!" Mayumi said.

"Excuse me for saying you'll get a tip increase if you volunteered you bitch!"

"What did you say?!"

"B-I-T-C-H and that spells…….BITCH!!!!!!!!!" Kabuto yelled.

"Your going down pal!"

"Alright you two calm down, it's bad enough that these party animals at this sweet sixteen would act like they're superstars." Keitaro said.

The whole staff were way too busy servicing the party members and the birthday girl as they were flooded with orders with the kitchen staff working their hardest to keep up with the demands and the reputation of Wakizashi's. In fact Keitaro didn't know how many times he would come back to the kitchen and help the chef prepare most of the meals and serve them out to the party. Although Misaki was too busy caught up with this several guys flirted with her only to be met by a harsh pounding of their heads, Misaki was irritated things have to go straight to hell in all of this.

"Geez hopefully Natsume gives us a bonus here, I'm getting sick and tired of this already." Misaki said frustrated that for the past three hours were nothing but serving this, taking orders, bringing drinks, and maintain that politeness around the customers. How she managed to maintain her attitude is beyond anyone can imagine especially since Keitaro was surprised that she was able to stay sane for more than three hours.

'_I hope Misaki can hang on to this hell…..' _Keitaro thought.

Elsewhere………….

A young woman around her early thirties can be seen smoking a cigarette in pond next to the shining moon waiting for someone as planned. Considering about how important this meeting is she's either desperate or nervous about what that other woman's doing to get here. As soon as she arrived Haruka Urashima turned to see a woman dressed in goth clothing a much larger chest, and black cat standing on her left shoulder.

"it's about time you showed up!" Haruka said.

"Bitch please, I had too much time for some info gathering especially since I had to frequently change from disguise to disguise."

"Yeah I'm glad you made it on time, so now let's get down to business."

"Wait a minute before we start is Onii-chan still at Wakizashi's?" the woman asked.

"Yes, according to Su he's way too busy with a party so I doubt he'll ever come."

"I see….thank you it's been too much every since Onii-chan left after that incident three years ago."

"Not a problem….so let's discuss this so that you can go back to Kyoto….Kanako."

**AN: Geez it took me a while to get things going, as far as I know after the next chapter I write things are going to be alot difficult for Keitaro as his past begins to catch up with him and haunt him. So.......here's the preview for the next chapter......**

"Kanako what is it that you know about your observations over Keitaro...."

"For one thing Onii-chan doesn't know about a certain someone watching him for the past three years."

"You mean to say that......."

"Yes........ i disguised myself as of one Keitaro's friends that used to hang out with him for only a year."

"How......."

"Keitaro was very suspicous with me so at first so I had told him that I'll be going to Kyoto and spend the rest of my life there. but in reality I was keeping an eye on him all this time."

"Why Kyoto?"

"A certain someone is after him and it's in a good way, Keitaro may not remember during his three years of freedom but it's not only us but the Shinmei Ryu is after him as well. alot of this has to do with his exploration into the Kyoto Temples asigned by Seta while he was exploring there."

"Yes, they needed a strong male to carry on both the Urashima style and The shinmei Ryu and frankly I too reported HER."

"No way......... is it....."

"Yes Tsuruko Aoyama."


End file.
